(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information notification system for use in a telephone system. In particular, the present invention relates to a calling station data notification system in the telephone system. The present invention also relates to a method for notifying the calling station data.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional calling station number notification system of a public telephone system, when a call is made from a calling station to a called station, the called station call number and the calling station telephone number are indicated on the displays of the calling station and the called station, respectively, which are coupled by the telecommunication system after the call.
The calling station can obtain the information, only after the call is received and the telephone line is connected to enter a telephone service, as to whether or not the call is received by the intended called station based on the speech or signal forwarded to the calling station from the called station.
In the conventional calling station number notification system, two options can be selected in the calling station when a call is made by the calling station, including the first option wherein the calling station telephone number is notified without fail and the second option wherein the calling station telephone number is not notified on the contrary.
The conventional calling station number notification system has a problem in that the calling station telephone number is notified even if a wrong call number is input at the calling station, which makes the personal data, i.e., telephone number, of the calling station is open to a third party to which the calling station does not wish to disclose the personal data.